Our Unova Journey
by bladeknight1226
Summary: Join Ash in his journey through Unova, with his old Pokémon and new ones, and also his giirlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**All right as you can tell by the summary this is going to be a harem fanfiction, and as for the girls I have 3 chosen, but anyone who read this and reviews can leave suggestion for the other 3. However you cannot choose May, Dawn, Iris, and Misty anyone else is fair game, but you have until either tomorrow or Tuesday to choose. Why I choose Unova, I'm sad to say the Black and White were my least favorite seasons, which sucks because I still liked them but I'll do this same type of story with Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalos. Mostly cause of the first English dubbed theme. Now on with the story.**

It was a bright day in Pallet Town, as a young man was sleeping in his bed. He had Z marks on his cheeks, along with jet black hairs. As the sun's rays began entering the room, it landed on his face causing him to stir. As he opened his eyes to reveal his chocolate brown eyes. His name is Ash Ketchum who dream of becoming a Pokémon Master. He began his journey 5 years ago, with his first Pokémon, a Pikachu. On his journey to be a master, Ash has caught numerous Pokémon, and has made several friend. During his last journey, he compete in the Sinnoh League, making it to the top 4 before losing to Tobias and his Darkrai, and Latios ending his Sinnoh journey. Once he got back home, Ash did a little soul searching, deciding it was that during his new journey, he would take his old Pokémon, in order to train his new Pokémon. But he also began taking lessons in cooking from his mom, and Pokémon lessons from Prof. Oak. After two months learning it was almost time to begin his journey the region known as Unova.

However, Ash wasn't he only one doing some searching, his starter Pikachu also began something of his own. After 5 years of being a Pikachu he felt he was as strong as he can get as a Pikachu, so he decide to face his fear, and evolve. Ash was surprise to say the least, but fully supported his partner decision. After asking Oak for a thunder stone, Pikachu hastily touched it, as his tail grew longer, and the end turned into a thunderbolt, his body grew larger, and his ear turned into a crescent shape. As the light disappear to reveal a Raichu, Ash began getting teary eyed as he want his buddy evolve. Hugging Raichu, and letting the tears fall Ash was proud of his starter, as he hugged him. Once all the excitement died down Ash began training his Pokémon, expanding their move set, and increasing their strength. This would cause some of his Pokémon to evolve, some of them included Bayleaf, Quilava, Totodile, and Corphish. He also went to recapture some of his old Pokémon and other Pokémon he befriended. This list included Pidgeot, Lapras, Primeape, Haunter, Larvitar, and Riolu.

So with his family getting even bigger he knew that his journey wasn't going to slow down soon. Once fully awake, Ash quickly brushed his teeth, and showered before heading down stairs for the breakfast his mother made. "Morning mom." He said, as he sat down next to his partner Raichu, and began scratching Raichu's back. "And morning to you good buddy." "Good morning Ash." "Rai Rai." As Ash's mother, Delia placed a plate of food in front of Ash, as he slowly began eating his food. During his stay a home, Delia began drilling manners into Ash's head. They all eat their breakfast together, talking about the plans of the party right before Ash leaves for Unova next week. All of Ash's past traveling companions were coming along their families and their Pokémon. However, Ash's attention was caught by the phone ringing, "I'll get it." Ash said, before answering the phone. "Hello." Once the phone call was done, Ash walked into the living room were his mom, her Pokémon Mr. Mime, and Raichu were with a bright smiles on his face. "Who was it dear, Delia asked seeing the smile on her son's face. "I got a call from her, and see said see can go."

 **Ok this was my first attempted at a Pokémon stories, let me know what guys thinks. Also let me know who you want the other three girls to be, as well as Pokémon, you want as to catch in Unova.**


	2. Reunited

**Hey guys, I have read your reviews and decided the ladies that will be added Sabrina, Leaf, and Cynthia. Also I added a few more girls I'm sorry, but there are several girls in the Pokémon community that I like. I also want to have you guys get involved in this story. So you'll choose some catches he'll get in Unova, but the Pokémon from the anime will be caught in the story, you also get to choose his girlfriend's Pokémon. As well as the Pokémon's move set at the time ability, and egg moves, three 4 egg moves will be the maximum, also where you want them capture. You'll also choose which Pokémon will compete in each gym and tournaments. Old Pokémon can't compete gyms, but traded Pokémon and new Pokémon who never competed in this Chapter are fair game. Only one Pokémon per gym and tournament, except league. Now for move set, Pokémon will have an unlimited move set. We will also has fusion moves, and at the end of the chapter I have the fusion moves that went into the move. The reviewer who guess the most correctly will take Ash on in the Unova league finals. Now back to the story.**

It had been few days since Ash had gotten the phone, he was excited, after so long he would finally be able to see his girlfriends. Over his years of traveling, and even before he left Pallet Town, he made lots of friends who were girls, and somehow charmed them into becoming his girlfriends. However, they haven't been able to travel with him for a few reasons, but thankfully some of them will be able to travel with him in Unova. Today a few were coming to help set up the party tomorrow, deciding to start setting, Ash and his Pokémon, began carrying tables the tables, chairs, and a few other things into Oak's corral. After an hour of carrying things the all decided to take a break, as Ash they rest from an hour of work, he smiled as he watched his older Pokémon bonding with his newer ones. Last months he had noticed he had a hard time training all his Tauros, that's when Professor Oak suggested trading his extra Tauros.

It was a hard decision, but in the end he decided to let Tauros decide. When he brought up the idea, his Taros after a long thought, agreed. The only one who stayed was the leader of the herd. So taking his Pokémon to the Global Trade Center, where he began his trading. The first five Pokémon he got were a Jolteon, Glaceon, a Shiny Umbreon, an Espeon, and an Eevee. They were great trades since he only has 1 electric, and ice type, and no dark or psychic types. He had gotten them from some farmers who need Tauros, so after the trade he switch them out for 5 more Tauros. This time he was offered a Honchkrow, Kadabra, Magnezone, Steelix, and a Rhydon. The next 5 where an Arbok, Kangaskhan, Hitmonchan, Seadra, and an Electivire. The next batch were a Houndoom, Sableye, Seviper, Trapinch, and Milotic. The 5th batch were Manectic, Roserade, Bagon, Beldum, and Drapion. And the last 4 trades were a Shiny Manetric, Torchic, Mudkip, and a Piplup. The last three had come from breeders, who were interested in getting some Tauros.

Ash also made sure the people he traded his Tauros to were trustworthy. Once that was done Ash took a 2 week break to go on a short bonding trip, with his new Pokémon. It was on this trip were he caught several more Pokémon, which included, a Nidoran, Scyther, Ariados, Mareep, Poochyena, Shiny Ralts, Shiny Aron, Shinx, Gastrodon, Hippopotas, Toxicroak, Snover, and an Absol. But on his way home he caught two more Shiny a Growlithe, and a Vulpix who were abandon by their families, and he would save a black Ponyta. This Pontya has black fur, instead white, with crimson flames. Ash was shock when he found it, apparently a poacher had found it, and tried to catch it. Once he manage to calm down the Ponyta, the poacher appeared and threaten Ash. Not backing down, he released all his Pokémon, and order them to attack the poacher. Once the poacher was defeated, he quickly phoned the police, who carted away the poacher. Once the whole ordeal was over, Ponyta was so grateful he decide to go with Ash. When Professor Oak found out about Ash's unique catch, he was thrilled at the change to study the Pokémon. However the Ponyta wouldn't allow anyone but, Ash to come close. Over time Ponyta has allow Oak to observe it, as well as Ash's mom to pet him.

But he would be his most incredible catch, those would be the legendries, who were observing in the distance, except the Latias, Latios, Mew, Celebi, Shaymin, and Azelf, who were helping out. The other legendries were Mewtwo, Articuno, Suicune, and Darkrai. When Professor Oak found out about Ash catching these legendries, and meeting all the other legendries he nearly had a heart attack, and at the same time was proud of Ash. Once they got used to the new environment, they quickly able to settle down. The ones who were watching we trying to figure out what Ash was doing?

"Ash." Mewtwo spoke up.

"Yes Mewtwo?"

"What are were you doing?"

Carefully thinking his answered, he explained, "I'm setting up for a party tomorrow, which is celebration."

Mewtwo nodded before asking, "Why are you celebrating?"

"You see Mewtwo, tomorrow it would 16 years since I was born, and with me leaving to go to Unova the next day, we decided to turn the party into a celebrating, I'm only helping because setting up for a party takes a while."

Understanding Mewtwo decided to go rest against a tree, as Ash and the other Pokémon finished bringing the stuff in. As he wiped the sweat off his face, he heard someone called him. "Hi Ash." Turning his head, he saw a beautiful girl, who look to be about 17. She a luscious brown hair, with emerald eyes, she wore a purple shirt, and skirt which showed off her impressive figure, as well as a professor's coat. It was Daisy Oak, granddaughter o Prof. Oak, and one Ash's girlfriends. Growing up Ash had always had a small crush on her, and she had one on him as well. So when several girls confessed to him he had a tuff time choose, because he liked them all, and he didn't to hurt anyone of them. So they decided to share him, and so far it has been going well.

"Hey, Dais-mmmmmmmmmmm….."

Before Ash could continue, he was cut off as the beautiful brunette kissed him. It wouldn't take long though for him to start kissing her back. Once they both ran out of air they separated, only to lip lock again. Once finished Ash was finally able to speak.

"Now that was best hellos I've gotten." Ash said, causing Daisy to giggle.

"Well it's been a month since I've seen my boyfriend."

"True, and I missed you too."

"What about the others?"

"Of course I miss them too, being away from any one of you hurts, but when I see you again it make my blood run wild, and spend every moment together." He said dramatically, causing her to roll her eyes.

"So, when are the others coming here?"

"They should be here soon….." But before he could continue, they both heard another voice.

And before Ash could turn around, he was tackle by two more girls, as the both were pecking his cheeks. One girl, had light brown her, was wearing a light blue blouse, a red skirt, and a white hat with the pokéball symbol on it, while the other had honey blonde and had a pink and black blouse, with a pink skirt, and a large pink hat. Their names were Leaf and Serena, two more of Ash's childhood friends, and girlfriends. Once they finish giving Ash their hellos, the finally got off him before helping him.

"Hi Leaf, hi Serena, it's great to finally see you again."

"It's good to see you to Ash." They said in unison.

Once they greeted Daisy, the 3 girls helped Ash finish set up. Once that was done, Ash introduce them to his Pokémon.

"Alright, girls these are my Pokémon and they couldn't wait to meet you." Ash said, as his Pokémon greeted them.

After meeting all his Pokémon and getting over the shock of the legendries, and shiny Pokémon. They decided to introduce them to their Pokémon.

"Okay guys come on out." The three girls shouted as they threw their pokéballs in to air.

 **Okay sorry this chapter came out late, but I was busy working on my other story. Now what Pokémon we will see in the next chapter? That's for you to decided so choose what 6 Pokémon you want Daisy, Leaf, and Serena to have. Also what did you think of the black Ponyta, let me know in the reviews.**


End file.
